A Baby Batman, a big Robin & a butler
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Written for a prompt in the Halloween/Autumn themed Dean-focused h/c comment fic meme on LJ. First in the little Deanie verse. Sam and Bobby take a de-aged Dean trick or treating. De-aged!Dean.
1. Costume

**A BABY BATMAN, A BIG ROBIN AND A BUTLER  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**Written for ****a prompt made by Nong Pradu for the Halloween/Autumn themed Dean-focused h/c comment-fic meme on LJ.  
PROMPT: Sam takes de-aged Dean to look for Halloween costumes. Dean's got his heart set on being Batman but they're shopping kind of last minute and Sam's having a hard time finding it. Lots of wee!Dean looking hopeful and trying to be a big boy even though he's disappointed when it looks like they're not going to find a Batman costume, and then him being all giddy and adorable when they inevitably do. Plus, Sam being all gushy over how cute wee!Dean looks in the Batman tights. Schmooptasticness, please! Then they go trick or treating.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Sammy," said the little blond boy, walking up to Sam with his teddy bear in his arms.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Um... We's twicky tweats?" asked the tiny three year old with his big hopeful green eyes.

"Er..." said Sam, looking over at Bobby, who shrugged. "It's a bit late now. It's Halloween tonight, you haven't got a costume."

Dean looked down sadly, bottom lip poking out. "Kay den," he whispered, before walking back out, dragging his teddy bear behind him.

Sam felt bad when he heard his little brother start crying in the living room.

Bobby's expression softened. "Come on, Sam. I'll take care of this, go take him to find a costume." He got his wallet out, and handed Sam some money. "He deserves to have some fun."

Sam rolled his eyes, and took the offered money. Bobby could never say no to Dean. "Fine." He stood up, and followed after the little boy. "Hey buddy," he whispered, kneeling beside the couch where the tiny Winchester was crying into the cushions. "Do you still want to go Trick or treating?"

Dean shot up, huge eyes watery. "W-Weally, Sammy?"

"Really, Deanie," answered Sam with a grin.

Dean squealed excitedly, and jumped at Sam. "FANK YOU!"

Sam laughed, and caught his brother, hugging him tightly. "You're welcome. What do you want to go as?" he asked, pulling away.

"Um..." Dean thought for a minute, his face all serious. "Erm... Ooh ooh. NA, NA, NA, NA, BATMAN!"

"You want to dress like Batman?"

"Yes pwease, Sammy. Batman bestest ever and ever."

"Alrighty then. I just need to get ready, and then we can go." Sam sat Dean on the couch, and went to get his jacket and car keys. When he was ready, he knelt back in-front of the couch again, and put the little trainers on the tiny feet.

"I Batman, Sammy," said Dean, clapping excitedly.

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. "Not yet, you're not."

Dean started giggling and squealing. When Sam tied his shoes, he leaned forward, and wrapped his little arms around Sam's neck. "Woves you."

"Love you too," said Sam, kissing the freckled cheek. "Come on then. Let's say bye to uncle Bobby." He stood up, and carried the small boy to the kitchen doorway.

"BYE BYE, UNCY BOB-BOB!" yelled the happy little boy, waving.

"See ya, buddy," replied Bobby with a chuckle. "Make sure ya get the best costume."

"I do uncy Bob-bob. Woves you."

"Love ya too," replied Bobby in a voice filled with emotion.

Sam smiled again, and carried Dean outside to the waiting Impala. "There we go."

"Oooh Pawa," squealed Dean happily as Sam buckled him into the kid's car seat. "Pawa bwack, Sammy."

"Is she?" asked Sam, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. And... and she pwetty awell."

Sam shook his head fondly. Even nearly four year old, Dean still loved his car. When he had Dean strapped in securely, he made his way to the driver's seat. "What music do you want on?" he called over his shoulder.

"Ewmo," came the answer.

Sam smiled, and put in one of Dean's Sesame street tapes, turning it up loud.

"YAY!" cheered Dean when one of his favourites came blaring from the cassette player.

* * *

"Dean, get back here," called Sam when his excited brother ran into the store. "DEAN!"

"COME! COME SAMMY... BATMAN!" yelled Dean, jumping up and down.

"I don't think he's going to run away if you don't get there right now."

"He do, Sammy. He do," said Dean, pulling on his big brothers hand.

Sam sighed, and followed Dean into the costume shop. He just hoped they had some Batman costumes left.

When they got to the kids section, Dean's huge eyes looked around at all of the costumes. "Sammy, where Batman?"

"I don't know, Deanie. I haven't had a chance to look yet." Sam let go of Dean's hand, and started checking through the small costumes.

"Oh no. Batman wanned away, Sammy."

"What do you mean he's run away?"

"He go, he not dere, Sammy. He wanned away. B-But I Batman... fight cwime," he whispered, one tear falling down the freckled cheek.

"Aw. Come here," whispered Sam, wiping the tear. "It's alright." He hugged the upset little boy gently, running his hand over the little back. "We'll go look at some other shops. There must be one little batman costume around somewhere."

"Find Batman? Come, Sammy. He pway hide seeks."

Sam smiled once again as he stood up. He took the tiny hand in his big one as the two walked back out of the store.

* * *

As soon as Sam walked into the second store, he walked over to the guy at the checkout. "Excuse me, Do you have any kids Batman costumes?"

The little boy stood up on his tiptoes, trying to peek over the counter. "Gots Batman, mister?" he asked in his childlike voice, eyes big and round in his angelic face.

"Nope. Sorry," said the young man, looking up at Sam. "You do know it's Halloween tonight? Most of our costumes have gone." He looked over at the other side of the room. "We've got a Spiderman."

"'Pideyman gay," said Dean, making Sam laugh. According to Dean, all the superheroes that were not Batman were gay, despite the fact the kid didn't even know what the word meant.

"I'm sorry, but that's all we have."

Sam sighed. "Okay. Thanks anyway. Come on, little brother."

Dean nodded sadly, and took Sam's hand. "Kay big bwuver."

* * *

The third and fourth store they went into didn't have any either. Dean was trailing behind Sam sadly as they walked into the fifth one.

"Let's check in here."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Deanie sad, Sammy," he said quietly, tears spilling down his freckled cheeks.

Sam knelt, and hugged Dean quickly. "I know. Are you sure you don't want to be anyone else if we can't find Batman?"

"NO! I Batman, Sammy. He bestest. Pwease, Sammy." Dean looked up at Sam, big puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Oh alright then. I promise you we'll find him," he told him, using his thumb to wipe the tears. The kid had his heart set on being Batman, so he was going as Batman. Sam wasn't going to stop looking until he found a little Batman costume, he would look all night, and search the whole country if he had to. There was no way he was going to disappoint Dean.

Dean sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "Batman wanned away... and... and he gone."

"You never know, he could be in here. We're not going home until we find Batman. Come on."

"Kay Sammy."

Sam stood up and walked over to the young woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Hiya pwetty wady... Batman pway hide seeks?" asked the little boy, looking up at the woman with a big smile. "Pwease?"

"Please tell me you have some little Batman costumes here."

"No. I'm very sorry. We don't sell kids Batman here, we only sell adults I'm afraid."

"'K-Kay den." Dean's bottom lip trembled as he looked up at Sam with a tiny smile. "I bwave."

Sam winked, and looked over at the adults section. "Come over here. I want to look at something."

"Kay." Dean followed his big brother, head lowered.

Sam checked through some costumes, and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Come on," he said, leading Dean back over to the checkout.

Dean was too sad to ask what Sam had bought. He didn't care, he wanted to be Batman.

* * *

It was the sixth store they went to that they finally had some luck.

Sam grinned when he walked in, and straight away found what they were looking for. "Dean, come here."

"Why, Sammy?" asked Dean, following slowly. His whole face lit up when he saw the selection of Batman costumes. "BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN, SAMMY BATMAN!"

Sam laughed when Dean started jumping up and down, clapping and squealing in his excitement.

"NA NA NA BATMAN!" Dean was so excited, he didn't notice people in the store turn to stare at him.

"Finally," whispered Sam, kneeling to check through the costumes to see if they had any 3 year old sizes.

The little boy's eyes were huge and hopeful as he put his little hands together. "He founds, Sammy. We founds him. YAY!"

Sam's smile grew as he listened to his brother get excited. "Ta da," he said, lifting out a costume that would fit Dean.

"YAAAAAAAAY! WHOOOOOHOOOO! BATMAAAAAAAAAN! OOOOH!"

"I guess that means you're happy then?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows.

Dean giggled in delight. "I woads happy, Sammy. Fank you finds Batman."

"You're welcome, Deanie." Sam put the costume in-front of the little boy to make sure it would fit his tiny body. He nodded when he realised it would be fine. "We've finally found him, we can go now."

"WOOOOOOOO!" cheered a happy little boy, running to the checkout.

Sam had to walk fast to keep up. "Will you calm down a minute?" he asked when Dean kept bouncing up and down, a big grin on his little face. "Just this please," he said when it was his turn.

"DAT MY BATMAN!" yelled Dean happily. "I BE BATMAN... TWICKY TWEATS! YAAAAAY!"

"Are you?" asked the woman at the checkout. "Wow. I bet you'll make the cutest Batman ever."

"Fank you," said Dean, going all shy.

Sam smiled when Dean's face went bright red. "Thanks a lot," he said, taking the bag. "Come on then, BatDean."

"Come Sammy... To Pawa," he said, spinning around, and pointing at the door, before he took off running to the car.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	2. Batman, Robin & Alfred

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dean goes trick or treating.**

Dean giggled excitedly as Sam helped him put the Batman costume on.

Sam just had to smile at the kids excitement. He reveled in the little boys happiness as long as he could, it had been years since he had seen Dean this happy.

"Whoa, be careful," said Sam, catching Dean when he nearly fell putting the little tights on.

"Sowwy Sammy."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Put your hands on my shoulders." Sam waited until Dean did as asked, then carefully dressed him in the little tights. He then picked the little mask up. "Alright then, let's put this on."

Dean squealed and clapped as his brother put the last thing on him that would make him his hero.

Sam finished dressing his brother, and leaned back slightly to get a better look. "Oh my god, look at you. Aw, you're seriously the cutest little Batman I've ever seen. Turn around for me then," he said, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Kay, Sammy." Dean jumped and span around, his little cape flying around him.

"Awwwww. Look at you in the little tights. Come here," said Sam, holding his arms out. When Dean jumped forward, Sam smiled and wrapped the little form up in his arms.

"Fank you, Sammy."

"You're very welcome, Deanie." After several minutes, he let his brother go and stood up, holding his hand out. "Let's go show uncle Bobby."

The little boy giggled again, and held onto Sam's hand as they made their way downstairs.

When they made it to the kitchen doorway, Sam hid Dean behind his legs. "Hey Bobby, I've got someone here I'd like you to meet."

"Oh? Who might that be then?"

Dean jumped out from his hiding place, a huge grin still on his face. "NA, NA, NA, NA, BATMAN!"

"Aw, don't ya look adorable?"

Dean giggled and clapped in delight. "Yay."

Sam winked over at Bobby, then smiled down at Dean. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you. Make sure you don't peek."

"Kay Sammy," said Dean, closing his eyes tightly and covering them up with his little hands.

When he was sure Dean wasn't peeking, Sam quickly stripped off his clothes, revealing the costume underneath. He got the black mask out, and put it on over his upper face to complete the look. "Okay, open them now."

Dean took his hands away and opened his eyes to see Robin standing in-front of him. "WOBIN! SAMMY WOBIN!" he yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You can't have Batman without a Robin. And I really didn't want to see uncle Bobby dressed in a Robin outfit, so that left me."

Instead of being insulted, Bobby chuckled, and walked over to the counter, to pick up the special bag he had bought earlier that day. "Here Batman, get loads of candy."

"Fank you, Uncy Bob-bob." Dean took the trick or treat bag, and looked up at Bobby with his big green eyes. "You twicky tweats?"

"Er... I'm a little old for that."

Dean looked disappointed, and nodded sadly. "Kay den," he whispered, bottom lip poking out.

Bobby's face softened, and his heart melted. He could kill demons and ghosts no problems, but one thing he could not do was upset Dean. "Why don't ya go wait in the living room, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The two Winchesters walked into the living room to wait as Bobby went upstairs. Sam sat on the couch, watching as Dean started twirling around in circles so he could watch his cape flying behind him.

A few minutes later, Bobby came back into the living room. "Are we ready to go?"

"Ye-" Dean froze when he looked up to see a hat-less Bobby stood before him, wearing a suit, and his hair combed neatly.

Bobby winked at him. "Are you ready, Master Winchester?" he asked in a posh voice.

A huge grin lit up Dean's face. "Awfed Butter. OOOOOOH! We Batman and Wobin and Awfed," he cheered, bouncing up and down. "WE GO NOW?"

"Yeah." Sam stood up, and stared at Bobby. "You... Er... You look weird."

Bobby slapped Sam around the back of the head playfully. "And you look like an idjit, but you don't hear me going on about it."

"Leave me alone, or I'll set our little Batman onto you."

Bobby smiled at the excited little boy, who was jumping around the living room. "Come on then, Master Winchester," he said, taking the bag from Dean. "I'll carry this."

"Come Wobin, to out dere," said Dean, doing another twirl and pointing to the front door.

"Right behind you, Batman."

Dean squealed, and ran to the door ahead of them. He stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the handle, and started pulling on it, but when it wouldn't open, he looked up at Bobby. "Awfed."

Bobby opened it for him, and bowed. "After you, Master Winchester."

"Fank you, Awfed." Dean ran out ahead of his family, but waited outside for them.

As Sam stood at the door, he looked down at himself. 'The things I do for my brother,' he thought to himself, knowing he looked like a giant freak. But it was worth it to see Dean's face light up.

"Come on Boy wonder, are you going to stand there all night?"

"No," answered Sam, running out to join the little Batman. He shivered when he felt how cold it was. "Holy crap, Batman."

Dean's laughter filled the yard, and he span around again, before he took off running. "Come Wobin."

Sam shrugged, and ran with him, both of them singing the Batman theme.

Bobby stood there chuckling as he watched his boys running, capes rippling in the wind. He sighed, and started walking after them.

"COME AWFED! WE TWICKY TWEATS!" shouted Dean, clinging onto his brother's hand as they waited for him at the entrance to his yard.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your tights on," Bobby growled, but he was smiling.

Dean held his hand out for his uncle to take. "You not be weaved by own."

Bobby took the little hand in his free one, and smiled down at the adorable kid. "Off we go."

"Batman, Batman, Batman," sang Dean, jumping in-between the two men as they walked down the street.

At the first house, Sam and Bobby let Dean run into the garden ahead of them. When he made it to the door, he turned and started waving impatiently at them. "HUWWY UP SAMMY!"

When they stood in-front of the house, Bobby knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer it. "Get ready," he told Dean when he heard a noise from inside the house.

Dean nodded, and grinned when a young woman opened the door. "Hiya. Twicky tweats."

"Awwwww. Look at you," she said, putting a handful of candy into the bag Bobby was holding out. She smiled at the two men, who were also in costume. "You must love your son a lot to do this for him."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. "He's... I'm... We..."

"Of course we do," answered Bobby. "He's our boy, we'd do anything for him."

Dean looked up at his uncle, his smile going even wider. He turned to the woman at the door and pointed to the two men. "He Awfed butter... and dis big Wobin."

"Nice to meet you all. Hope you have a happy Halloween, sweetheart. And make sure you get a lot of candy."

"Kay. Happy Haween. Bye bye. Come Wobin, to more candy." Dean held his cape out, and ran off again.

"Bye," said Sam, turning around, and walking fast to keep up with his brother.

As they walked to the next house, Sam noticed a few people were staring at them, but he didn't care. His little brother was happy, that was all that mattered to him, even if he did look like a complete freak. He smiled down at Dean as he sang and skipped while they walked along, the happy delighted face warmed his heart. When he looked up again, Sam saw a Clown walking towards him and froze in fear.

Dean stopped singing and jumping when he noticed his brother had stopped. "What matter Wobin? Wobin?" He shook Sam's hand when he didn't answer. "Awfed, Wobin not move, he go asweeps wight up dere," he told his uncle, pointing up at his big brother.

Bobby frowned, and looked around, wondering what had caused the reaction. He nodded when he saw what the problem was. "Er... He's scared of clowns."

"Why? Cwowns funny, uncy Bob-bob." Dean gasped when Sam took a step back with a frightened expression as the clown came closer. "Sammy," he whimpered. He stepped closer to his scared brother, holding onto his legs as he scowled at the clown. "GET AWAY!"

The clown stopped in surprise, and looked down at the tiny Batman, who was glaring at him. He shrugged, and walked by, talking and laughing with his friends.

"Good job, Batman." Bobby started walking again, but stopped when Sam continued to stand there, frozen like a statue. "Winchester, forward march," he said, slapping him around the head again.

Sam shook himself, and looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just you standing there doing a statue impression. Get a move on."

"Sorry." Sam smiled down at Dean, who was looking at him with a worried expression. He winked at him to show his brother he was okay. "Come on Batman."

"You 'kay, Sammy?"

"Yeah. I am now, Deanie."

Dean smiled, and took Bobby's hand. "YAAAAAY!" he cheered, jumping happily between his brother and uncle.

The next garden, Dean stood a little in-front of his family while Bobby knocked on the door. After several seconds the door was opened by a young man in his thirties. "TWICKY TWEATS!"

"Oooh. A little Batman with a big Robin," laughed the man, dropping some M&M's into the bag.

Dean grinned again, and put his tiny fists up in a fighting stance. "He my big Wobin. We fights cwime."

"Well, there are no bad guys in my house, so you don't need to fight crime here," said the man with a big smile on his face.

"We fight nasty meanies. Dis Awfed Butter," Dean told him, pointing at his uncle.

"Alright Master Winchester, you don't need to have a conversation with everyone you meet," said Bobby, still talking in his posh voice.

"Why? Dey nice."

"Yeah, but they're also strangers. You don't talk to people you don't know, no matter how nice they are." Bobby looked at the man at the door. "No offense."

"None taken, you're just looking after the kid. I understand," he said as he waved at the little boy. "Have a good night, kid."

Dean didn't hear him, he had already taken off. "NA, NA, NA, NA, BATMAN! NA, NA, NA, NA, WOBIN!"

Sam laughed, and ran off too, leaving Bobby standing there. "Sorry about that. I think I've got two three year olds, instead of one."

The guy laughed. "It's normal to get caught up in the excitement of Halloween. G'night," he said, before closing the door.

Bobby sighed, and walked after his family. "Sam, you do know you're a grown man, right?"

"So? I'm having fun with my little brother, is that a crime?" Sam looked down at Dean, and squeezed his hand gently. "Let's get some more candy then."

"Kay Wobin." Dean started walking in-between the two men, and stopped when he saw a puddle on the path just ahead of him. "Oh no."

"It's alright, Batman." When they reached the puddle, Bobby nodded at Sam and each man lifted the little boy between them, so he flew over the puddle.

"WOW! YOU SEE ME? I FWYED!" screamed the happy little boy. "AWFED, I FWYED! WOBIN I FWYED!"

Sam and Bobby smiled at him. "Did you? That must mean you're the best little Batman in the world."

"I bestest," repeated Dean, ducking his head shyly.

"Aw. Okay, stop embarrassing the poor kid, and come on." Bobby led the way to the next garden, and glared at Sam when he went to knock. "That's my job, I'm the butler," he said, knocking on the door.

An old woman opened the door almost cautiously, and sighed in relief when she saw a small boy dressed like Batman.

"Twicky tweats," said Dean, spinning around, getting caught in his cape. "Ooops." He giggled when he unwrapped himself, and grinned up at the old woman, who chuckled.

"He's lovely. I have no candy, sweetie. But you can have this," she said, getting her purse out, and handing him five dollars. "You can get loads of candy with that."

Dean gasped, and took the money. "Wow."

"What do you say?"

"Um... Fank you," said Dean, smiling.

The older woman smiled back. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

"I'll look after it, Master Winchester," said Bobby, holding his hand out.

The little Batman gave the money to his uncle to look after. "Fank you, Awfed."

"I don't usually give out money either, but he's the sweetest thing I've seen all night."

Dean giggled, going bright red again. He stepped closer to Sam, and hid his face in his legs, clinging onto the cape as he tried to hide.

"Since when have you been shy?"

"Aw, bless him."

When Dean came out of hiding, he peeked out from Sam's cape, his green eyes huge as he looked up at the nice old woman.

Sam bent down, and lifted the little boy into his arms. "Come here, Batman."

"Woves you," Dean whispered, wrapping his arms and legs around Sam in a hug.

"Love you too. Are you going to say bye then?"

Dean moved slightly so he could look at the woman at the door. "Bye bye."

"Bye sweetie. Go save the day then."

Dean giggled and waved over Sam's shoulder as he was carried out of the garden.

On the way to the next house, Sam carried his brother in his arms. "Down you go." He was about to put his brother down, but Dean was clinging to him tightly. "What's wrong, Deanie?"

"Want hug, Wobin." Dean leaned over and knocked on the door lightly, but started pouting when nobody came to answer it. "Dey not wike me, Sammy."

Bobby smiled, and knocked on the door for him. "You didn't knock loud enough, Master Winchester. This is my job."

When the door opened, the little family smiled and yelled, "TRICK OR TREAT/ TWICKY TWEATS!" in unison.

"I think this is the first family I've had dressed up," said the young woman, giving out three handfuls of candy, which she put in Dean's bag.

"Fank you," said Dean, holding his arms out. "See me, I fwy."

Sam laughed, and held his brother properly, spinning around so it looked like Dean was flying.

"Oh wow, look at that. You must be better than the real Batman, because he can't fly."

Dean scowled, his little nose scrunching up. "Batman bestest."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were such a big Batman fan."

"Oh he is, why do you think me and him are dressed like freaks?" Sam asked, nodding over at Bobby.

"Speak for yourself. At least I'm dressed like a normal person."

Dean giggled at the two. "My Sammy bestest Wobin," he said sweetly, hugging his brother again. "He my wight big giant Wobin."

Sam hugged his brother tightly. "And you're my little baby Batman... The cutest, most adorable Batman in the whole wide world."

"Woves my Sammy and Uncy Bob-bob."

"We love you too, buddy."

* * *

An hour later, Dean was running ahead, but he didn't see the crack in the path, and tripped over it, landing in a heap on the ground. "OWIE! SAMMY SAMMY SAMMY!"

"DEAN!" yelled Sam, running over.

Even though the little boy was hurt, Bobby couldn't help chuckling at the sight of Sam running with his cape flying behind him as he went to help the little boy, he made quite the funny sight.

"Shh. I'm here, Deanie. I've got you," said Sam, picking his hurt, sobbing brother up and wrapping him in his arms. "Shh."

Dean was clinging to his brother, hiding his face against Sam's neck as he cried. "H-Hurts."

"Shh, I know. It's alright."

Bobby joined the brothers and knelt beside them. "Hey, It's okay," he whispered, trying to sooth the little boy, who was crying like he was heartbroken. "Let's have a look. Let's see where you're hurt."

"Yeah," said Sam, pulling away slightly. "Let's see."

Dean sniffled, tears flowing freely down the little face as he looked down at his injured leg. He gasped when he saw the small rip in the tights and blood on his knee. "I BWEEDING!"

Bobby got his handkerchief out of his pocket, and gently wiped the blood. "Shh. It's alright."

"We've got you, Deanie," soothed Sam, trying to comfort his poor brother.

Dean wiped his face, and sniffled as Bobby finished cleaning his hurt knee. "F-Fank you. Kiss?"

Bobby smiled, and gently kissed Dean's knee. "There you go, Master Winchester. All better."

The little boy giggled, and held his leg out for Sam. "Kiss better?"

"Kiss better," said Sam, kissing Dean's cheek, and then the injured knee.

"I bwave," Dean told them, sniffling again.

"Yeah, you are. You're a very brave little boy. Why don't we go get you some more candy, huh? It'll cheer you up."

"Yes pwease."

Sam nodded, and stood with Dean in his arms. "Come on Alfred."

When they got to the next house, Bobby asked Dean if he was alright before he knocked on the door.

"Yes Awfed. Batman bwave," said Dean, smiling when Bobby knocked on the door.

Sam rubbed Dean's back as they waited. "Are you ready?" he asked, wiping Dean's face gently with his thumb. "They're coming."

Dean nodded, and grinned when the door was opened. "Twicky tweats."

"Oh wow. Batman, Robin and Alfred. This is a nice surprise," said the older man with a laugh as he gave the little Batman some candy. "I bet there's loads of crime to fight."

"We's fight cwime." Dean scowled and held a tiny fist up.

The man laughed. "I bet even though you're very small, you're very tough too."

"I hurts knee. Wook." Dean held his leg out, pointing at the small cut.

"Oh dear. But a little injury won't stop Batman, will it?"

"No. NA NA NA BATMAAAAAAN!"

There was a noise in the house, making the guy look back. "Sorry, my dog is in the living room, probably eating the rest of the candy. Goodbye guys."

"Bye bye," said Dean, waving.

By the time they went home, Dean's bag was over-flowing, and the little Batman was asleep, head resting on Robin's shoulder as he slept in his brothers arms.

**The end**

**Hope you like  
**


End file.
